Don't Judge A Person By Their House
by xAmeliaPond
Summary: Vincent, a Ravenclaw, gets stuck with Wendell, a Gryffindor, for a DADA project. Vincent doesn't like it. —- WendellVincent, HP crossover
1. House Stereotypes

**A/N: Hey guys! Um, so here's my story, hope you enjoy it!**

**- Marisa (PS. Remember to review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Harry Potter. Sorry!**

* * *

For as long as anyone could remember, or read about in Hogwarts; A History (which Vincent knew almost word for word, he had read it _that _many times), there had been rivalry between the Hogwarts houses, usually due to the perceptions of the houses.

Gryffindors were called the "stupid" ones by the "intelligent" houses of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, while Slytherins were seen as "evil", Ravenclaws were "annoying" and "stuck-up" and Hufflepuffs copped hate from the rest of the school for being "leftovers" and "stupid". Everyone believed these stereotypes were true, and it kept a firm divide between the houses.

And when two members of different houses are forced to co-operate, it usually causes troubles.

"This is ridiculous," Vincent ranted to his friend, Zack, "They expect me to be able to work with a Gryffindor? This is ridiculous."

Zack sighed. "At least you didn't get stuck with a Slytherin."

Vincent ignored him and went on."I can't work with a Gryffindor. Everyone knows that they'd rather go jump off a bloody cliff than do a bit of work. The only way this could've been any worse is if I got stuck with Daisy Wick from Hufflepuff. No, actually, at least she'd _do _work."

Zack rolled his eyes. He was used to Vincent talking a lot; it had been this way since 1st Year, when Zack got stuck with Vincent sitting down next to him at the Opening Feast when the only chair left at the Ravenclaw table was next to Zack. And due to extreme social awkwardness, Zack had been incapable of making many other friends and it was just easier to stick with Vincent.

"Vincent, I think you're overreacting. Who was it that you ended up with, again?"

"Wendell Bray, from Gryffindor. Never spoken to him but he's in Gryffindor so he's obviously an idiot. He's on the Quidditch team, I think. That says a lot,"

Zack knew that Vincent only had a grudge against Quidditch players because he couldn't even work a broom let alone ride it, after first year flying lessons when he fell on his face.

Vincent frowned, "Bloody new teacher. We're sixth years, can't we be trusted to choose our own partners for these group projects? Then we could've gone together, Zack."

Zack quietly thanked the new teacher for putting him with that Slytherin girl, because really, he couldn't deal with doing _another _group assignment with Vincent. The last time that they had gone together, they'd gotten an amazing mark, but Zack didn't get any sleep for the whole month before the assignment was due. He wanted to do well in school, but he still wanted sleep.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually, you know."

"Maybe not… what if I pay him to let me do all the work and then never speak to him again?"

"Not going to work Vincent," Zack said, hoping that Vincent would drop the subject.

He didn't.

That night, Zack struggled to sleep while Vincent was muttering about idiot Gryffindors.

* * *

The next morning, Zack was dragged out of the common room (right in the middle of him trying to build up the courage to speak to Temperance Brennan, a beautiful and intelligent seventh year that he'd had a crush on forever, but didn't seem to take any notice of him.), because Vincent wanted to go and find Wendell Bray, and apparently he couldn't do it by himself.

"From the observations I've made, Wendell Bray is attractive and popular and is about to break up with his girlfriend, Angela Montenegro, for reasons I have yet to find out," Vincent said when Zack asked him why he couldn't go and speak to Wendell about the project, just before they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"In other words, you're stalking him." Zack said, earning a glare from Vincent.

"I am not stalking him. I'm not a stalker, Zack."

"Whatever you say," Zack ignored Vincent's denial, and went into the Great Hall, because, if they didn't get the whole talking to Wendell thing over with, they'd never get to eat and Zack was already really hungry.

Vincent took a few seconds to look around, before he pointed dramatically to the Gryffindor table. "There he is, let's go."

Zack followed Vincent as he took his time in approaching the table, ignoring Daisy who skipped over from the Hufflepuff table to try and make conversation with him and leaving her feel very rejected.

Vincent stopped and stood behind Wendell at the Gryffindor table, trying to avoid eye contact with Seeley Booth because, like most people who were not in Gryffindor, found him incredibly intimidating.

"Wendell Bray." Vincent said, crossing his arms and waiting for Wendell to respond.

"Hello?" Wendell turned his head and ended up face-to-face with Vincent. "Oh. You're Vincent, right? You're in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Yes." Vincent felt a little proud that Wendell remembered him. Yet again, he did talk a lot in class and had a habit of yelling out the answers in to questions even if the teacher had asked someone else.

"So what can I do for you, Vincent?" Wendell asked, smiling at Vincent and making him feel a little less suspicious, or more suspicious, of the Gryffindor boy, he wasn't sure which.

"Um, as you may know that we were put together for the DADA project."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I came over to ask whether you wanted to set up a time to start the project or… whatever." He felt himself getting very nervous while talking to Wendell, with him and his Gryffindor friends all looking at him. "Did you know that Quidditch was originally played with a Golden Snidget instead of the Golden Snitch but they changed the rules because the Snidget was endangered so they created the Snitch instead?"

"Um, yeah. I knew that." Wendell had no idea why Vincent had told him that. It really had nothing to do with their project. "So, we can go to the library tomorrow morning to do research then?"

"Ok." Vincent was blushing after the Gryffindor boys had started to laugh at his breathless declaration of the random Quidditch fact. "Well okay. Goodbye."

"Bye, then." Wendell said as Vincent had basically run away to the Ravenclaw table, with his friend rushing to keep up with him and ask him what was wrong.

"That kid is weird," Booth said, after he'd finished off his last slice of toast.

Wendell raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Little bit."


	2. Quidditch

**A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Vincent spent the rest of that morning grumbling about how he'd embarrassed himself in front of Wendell, with only Zack to listen to him. They were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, supposed to be doing homework, but that wasn't working very well.

"Okay, I'm going to meet him in the library tomorrow; I'm going to embarrass the hell out of myself…" Vincent said.

_Well, at least he changed the subject_, Zack thought, _not any less annoying or whiny though_.

It was about 10am when Vincent finished his Potions homework. Zack had finished the same homework about half an hour before, but he had waited around.

"Quidditch is on." Zack said, after a long few moments of silence. "Right now."

"Wonderful," Vincent said sarcastically, looking over at Zack and rolling his eyes, "I don't like Quidditch, remember?"

"Vincent, it's Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, show a bit of house spirit."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team… Vincent remembered that Wendell was on the team. He didn't know what he saw in that ridiculous game. It was barbaric, really. People ended up with broken arms and… disfigured faces. No one wanted any of that for Wendell, did they?

"Since when do you care about Quidditch, hmm?" Vincent asked, but Zack shook his head.

"I don't, I just thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air, now come on, we're going to watch the match." Zack grabbed Vincent's arm and forced him to stand up. He was proud of the fact that he was deceptively strong. Although, picking up Vincent wasn't that much of a feat.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it," Vincent groaned.

* * *

The walk down to the pitch felt like a rather long one, with Vincent whining about how Zack should appreciate all the things he does for him, and how Quidditch is stupid and only reckless idiots play it.

"Vincent, if only reckless idiots played Quidditch, Ravenclaw wouldn't have a team."

"You'd think Ravenclaws would have more sense."

When they arrived at the pitch, they went up into the Ravenclaw viewing stands and saw the two teams clad in red and gold, in Gryffindor's case, and blue and bronze for Ravenclaws. Zack seemed to be watching the teams prep intensely, leaving Vincent wondering what got into him.

Vincent looked down as well, and saw Wendell Bray in his red and gold Quidditch robes, holding his broom. He was talking to Booth, and another Seventh year, a girl Vincent remembered as Camille Saroyan, usually known as Cam to her friends. (That may or may not have been something Vincent found out while 'stalking' Wendell, as Zack called it. Vincent liked to call it 'close observation'.)

The referee took to the pitch and released the Quaffle, Snitch and Bludgers, and the Chasers, including Wendell, rushed to catch it. The Ravenclaw Beater, Jack Hodgins, swung the Beater's bat and almost hit Wendell in the face with a bludger. Vincent felt a little worried, and then relieved when Wendell expertly dodged it.

Vincent glanced over to Zack, who was staring at Brennan, the Ravenclaw Keeper, as she caught the Quaffle that Wendell threw; hitting it back to one of the her team's Chasers.

Zack clapped loudly, and Vincent could tell he was trying to hold in cheers. _Oh so _that's _why he wanted to come watch this game_, he thought, _who comes to a stupid game of Quidditch because they've got a crush on someone?_

Vincent kept his eyes on Wendell as he scored goal after goal against Ravenclaw. Brennan was a good Keeper, but it was hard to stop a Quaffle thrown by Wendell. Zack got visibly irritated every time Wendell scored against Ravenclaw.

The score was 100-60 to Gryffindor when Cam Saroyan caught the Snitch.

The red and gold clad section of the crowd cheered as the scoreboard changed to 250-60, and the disappointment of the Ravenclaws was almost contagious, but Vincent didn't feel it.

He walked with Zack down to the pitch, who was adamant that he was going to speak to Brennan and congratulate her on a good game. Vincent knew that it probably wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Vincent, since when are you interested in Quidditch?" Vincent jumped when he heard someone say his name. Vincent turned around to see Wendell smiling at him.

"Hi, Wendell," Vincent said, remembering the embarrassment from breakfast that morning, and how Booth and some of the other Gryffindor boys, apart from Wendell, had laughed at him. "I'm not interested in Quidditch. Zack dragged me down here because he's got a crush on…" Vincent almost actually said the name of the girl, but then remembered he couldn't trust a Gryffindor with Zack's _confidential _information. Whoknows what he'd do with it? "…someone."

"Oh, that's a shame, we would've had something to talk about while doing our project." Wendell said, walking closer to Vincent so they were standing at normal conversation distance.

"We do… our project." Vincent said, feeling a little annoyed and nervous. "Did you know that the twelfth use of Dragon's blood is oven cleaner?"

"Hahaha, no, I didn't know that," Wendell laughed a little, and Vincent was sure that he thought he was weird and/or insane. "You did that thing again, the fact thing."

"Yeah, that's what I do when I get nervous," Vincent explained, "the facts just slip out."

"Oh okay," Wendell said, "What do you have to be nervous about? I'm not that scary, am I?" He was doing that smile again. Vincent did not like it.

"No…" Vincent said, trying to keep himself from telling Wendell yet another useless fact, "It's just I get nervous around people I haven't talked to before."

"I get it," Wendell turned around when Cam and Booth started calling his name to get him to come over to them. "Oh, uh, I have to go. See you tomorrow, then? 9 o' clock?"

"Um, yeah." Vincent said, turning to walk away when Wendell did. "See you."

Vincent felt himself blush, looking around for Zack who had abandoned him, and was, to his surprise, having an awkward conversation with Brennan.

"Hey, Zack," Vincent said, "Let's go, we have more, um, homework to do."


	3. Maybe Gryffindors Aren't All Bad

**A/N: Howdy, guys, and welcome to Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Marisa**

**Disclaimer: Bones and HP don't belong to me.**

* * *

The next morning, Vincent was freaking out about his study session with Wendell. Zack, on the other hand, was too caught up about the fact he actually talked to Brennan, and how he was going to talk to her again to even notice Vincent's freak-out.

Vincent got to the library at 8:30, half an hour earlier than he was supposed to meet Wendell. He took the time he had finding books on the subject they had been given for the project (Animagi).

Wendell, in contrast to Vincent, was half an hour late. "Vincent, I'm so sorry!" he yelled as he ran into the library, earning a glare from the librarian, Ms. Julian. He gave her a smile, and a soft "sorry, Miss" and her glare faded quickly. "I'm sorry; I had Quidditch practice this morning and completely forgot that I did when we made the plans."

"It's okay," Vincent wondered how one could forget about Quidditch practice while standing in the middle of a Quidditch pitch, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Wendell stared nervously and unblinkingly at the stack of books on the table. "Oh, um, wow, there are a lot of books there. I never knew there were so many books on Animagi."

"Well, here we are. I think I got them all." he looked over the shelf once again, then grabbed another book and placed it with the others. "Now I've got them all. Okay, shall we get started?"

Wendell pulled out the chair opposite from Vincent and sat down. He grabbed the book from the top of the pile and started flicking through it.

After a few minutes, Vincent spoke again. "Did you know that if an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, like if they lose a finger or a toe, their animal form will also reflect that?" Vincent said, not looking up from the book.

"No, didn't know that." Wendell took a moment to wonder whether the fact was Vincent's nerves, or maybe just he wanted to tell him the interesting fact. It had to be from the book, he concluded, they were just sitting, reading in a library. What was there to be nervous about?

"So, Wendell, have you found anything interesting, then?" Vincent asked, breaking Wendell from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Did you know that Animagi have to be registered at the Ministry of Magic, otherwise it's illegal, but there's still many unregistered Animagi?" Wendell said, just reading the first thing he saw on the first page of the book.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you know… it's my first time reading this stuff, and I'm a Muggleborn, so…"

"Both my parents work at the Ministry, so I know a bit about these things," Vincent hoped that it made him feel a bit better about not knowing about Animagi Registration.

"Oh, that's cool." Wendell felt a bit awkward. He was never very good at making conversation with non-Quidditch obsessed people. He had no idea what to talk to them about.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Wendell asked the first question that came to his head, but regretted it the second he said it.

"Nope." Vincent wrote down a few notes from the book he was holding, then placed it aside and picked up another, and immediately started reading through it.

"Boyfriend?" Vincent started looking at his book even more intently than he was before. "No, do you?" he asked the question, even though he knew the answer very well.

"Ha ha, no, I have a girlfriend though. Angela. She's in Hufflepuff, the year above us."

"Don't know her," Vincent tried not to look suspicious like he knew these things already. His face was incredibly close to the book he was reading, trying to cover up his facial expression. He was terrible at lying, or even just stretching the truth. When he was younger, he'd get in trouble for all kinds of things because he'd try and say he didn't do it, like when he threw his older sister's toy Golden Snitch at her, but missed by a long shot and accidently hit his mum and when she asked who threw it, he said his sister did, but his mum immediately saw through it.

"Vincent? Having a bit of trouble reading there, huh?" Wendell said, nearly laughing, but holding it in. He was acting very strangely. Well, stranger than usual.

"Um, yeah. I think I need to get glasses."

_That was silly_, he thought, _I have spectacular vision_.

He tried focusing on the words in the book, and not Wendell or his embarrassment or anything else. He took down some more notes and peered up from the book, looking to see if Wendell was looking at him. He wasn't, so Vincent lowered the book and continued taking notes as usual.

After about two hours, they got through all the books, Vincent had taken the majority of notes, but Wendell had done a fair share.

"That was fun," Wendell said as they left the library, stretching his arms. He never knew studying could be so tiring.

"Sure was," Vincent said sarcastically. He still felt a bit awkward, but probably because Wendell wasn't one of the people he was around usually. Though, he seemed like a nice guy and not at all an idiot.

"Well, I'll see you in DADA tomorrow, I guess?" Wendell said, as they reached the hallway that split into two corridors, one leading to Gryffindor Tower, and the other to Ravenclaw Tower. Really, Vincent could've left a while ago and made his trip to the common room much quicker.

"Yeah, I will." Vincent said, smiling. Wendell smiled back and walked away, then stopped and turned around and waved. Vincent waved as well and walked the other way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

_Maybe_, he thought as he walked away, _some Gryffindors aren't reckless idiots?_

Wendell frowned as he made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "Wait, isn't Ravenclaw Tower over the other way?" He shrugged it off and made his way into the common room to find Booth and Cam.


End file.
